I've Finally Found You
by Crema Dormiens
Summary: Its a Wood/OC Fic.. it'll be funny at first but.. you know it gets interesting.. do review..
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Their names are Harry Potter, Hermione and Ronald too,

                 J.K Rowling owns them, Not I, oh boohoo-hoo;

                 Now this Disclaimer is mine, If you borrow, do take the time,

                 To e-mail me and announce that thee,

                 Hath favored this peeves-like rhyme. ^.~

Hiyaz ! isn't my disclaimer kewl ?  Like I mentioned above, Y'all can take the disclaimer and put it on your fanfics just don't say pissy things such as 'Don't steal this disclaimer it's mine.' Cause it's not!! It's mine!!! It's an original!!!! Thank you..

That will be all … ^-^;;

I've Finally Found You

By: Madam Finnigan-Higgs

Chapter 1: The girl who slept 

One especially hot summer evening, a little girl climbed onto her older brother's bed and shook him awake. Starting slightly, the boy pulled the tangled sheets off him and whispered irritably " What is it? It's the middle of the night!" the little girl mumbled back sleepily " I can't sleep, there's an owl tapping at my window.." the boy frowned then retorted " Eloise, go to sleep.. How can an owl be here? We're in a tropical country!" climbing back onto bed he waved her away saying " Go to mom…" W/ that the boy fell back to sleep. Blinking slightly, the little girl made her way to her mother and father's room,

Standing in front of their door, she decided to go back to sleep and forget about the whole thing.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-Next day Next day Next day*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

The rays of the early morning sun shone on Eloise's face causing the kid to wake up. Swinging her chubby little legs over the side of her bed, she shook her head to wake up and walked out of the room. Walking methodically, she greeted her older brother g' morning and changed course, heading for the stairs. Yawning a little, she took the first step, and if not for her brother who had been passing by the stairs by accident and had seen her slip by chance and had caught her in time by luck she would have had a terrible trip down the stairs.(if only her brother weren't there…. Tsk tsk tsk… ^shakes head^ ^_______^;;) " Be careful" was all he said to her as he let go of the back collar of her t-shirt.  Nodding slightly she went down slowly and carefully. Finally, she reached the bottom of the stairs safe and sound, skipping to the kitchen she sat down and ate her breakfast. Finishing after some time, she took a bath and went outside. Looking for a playmate, she wandered around the yard, turning around and around, then finally, waddling slightly, she fell on the ground head first and burped. "bleargh!  Ouch…" after a few minutes of lying down she sat up and came face to face with a cat with square markings around it's eyes. Blinking slightly she said " Hello, who are you ?"  Tilting the cat slightly, she managed to flip it over and said "Girl…A female cat…a.. a tabby.."  She nodded and smiled, very pleased w/ herself. The cat sat up and said in a sniffy voice "I'd prefer you ask what my gender is, little girl, rather than flip me on my back and look" Slightly surprised Eloise responded " You can talk…" Suddenly as if the cat realized what it just said, it stiffened and meowed. " Stop it kitty, I know you can talk now and I'm bored so you're going to have to keep me company." The cat stiffened again and suddenly morphed into an old lady w/ square glasses. The old lady sat down and said " What's your name little girl ?"

" Eloise, Eloise Gahndenbahlt, nice to meet you.." she held out her hand, imitating her father. "Well.. very nice, very nice to meet you Eloise." W/ that the old lady shook her hand and said " my name is Minerva, Minerva McGonagall" Eloise nodded again and again finally she said " Nice name.. I like it very much.."  Ms. McGonagall smiled then said " Why. Thank you, Ms. Gahndenbahlt and may I suggest that you attend…" But she was cut short by a bark from a Japanese Spitz and a holler " Eloise! C' mere!". Brushing grass off herself, Eloise stood up and ran towards the house. Waving her hand briefly she shouted "G' bye, Minerva!" The older woman waved back then said " Goodbye"

before apparating  and disappearing w/ a small +pop+. 2 pet rabbits to take care of completely erased all thoughts of the old lady and of what she was about to say.

A/N : LOL ! thought it would be funny, to you know, make the chap. Titles into something like the books. Get it ?The boy who lived and The girl who slept ?

Spike: You're bloody demented !

MFH: Thankie! ^-^

Now, I shall continue on !


	2. The Appearing Actor

Chapter two: The Appearing Actor (lol ! Chapter 2 of 1st HP book is: The Vanishing Glass)  
  
Par-tay Par-tay !!!  
  
Powerpuff narrator: And now, it's time for.. a party w/….. Thomas.  
  
"Welcome to my son's birthday party! I'd like you to meet… my son, Thomas Felton." The man in purple snakeskin boots said to the humongous crowd standing around on his front lawn. Smiling and nodding he pushed his son, Thomas Felton, in front of the crowd and succeeded in getting a wonderful whack on the shin. "Feisty little fellow isn't he? Yes yes, well.. let the party begin then! Yes.. begin.." Mr. Felton mumbled to the microphone rubbing his shin all the while. Then out of nowhere a humongous explosion erupted behind the Felton Family Fountain causing quite a few heads to turn. Composing himself, Mr. Felton Sr. gave the guests a smile and said "Welcome, to Felton Jr.'s birthday party.." And w/ that said, the doors to Felton Hall opened to admit the vast crowd into their humble (A/N: yeah right…) home.  
  
`.'`.'`.'`.'`.'`.'`.'`.'`.'`.'``.'`.'`.'`.'`.'`.'  
  
As a child often does when in a big, unfamiliar and rather interesting place, she [A/N don't give me flak about favoritism of gender 'cause I'm not being a picky author. my character happens to be female….. and I just happen to be female too…… THAT DOESN'T SAY ANYTHING!) wanders off into the deepest and darkest parts of the house hoping to find what we adults (erm.. teens?) consider hogwash and what they consider ~*magic*~ Looking around, she flinched when she saw a spider and ducked when a bat swiped at her. Walking slowly and amazingly, not making a sound, she wandered farther and farther into the dark realm. +CRUNCH+ a snapping sound came from behind her, startling her and clearly spelling out "you're in hot water now, little girl-who's-far-too-nosy-to-live!" She turned and was about to scream when she saw the little boy, what was his name again? Oh yeah, Tom.. something. "Hi.." she said "What're you doing here?" he asked "Nothing, what are YOU doing here?" she countered, Tom sniffled "It's MY house, who do you think you are?" she blinked "Oh me? I'm Eloise…" an awkward silence followed until Tom stood up "D'you want to play?.." she asked "Okay.." he answered and shrugged "But we have to get my other friends first.." So they left the dark hall and wandered out towards the garden where Eloise saw a tall brown haired boy and another boy w/ the same hair as Tom. "Eloise this is Oliver Wood and that is Zenon Malfoy, my cousin." he said pointing at both boys as he said their names "Oliver, Zenon, This is Eloise." "Hi.." she said waving a little. A pregnant pause surrounded them till Tom pinched Eloise's shoulder and yelled "Tag! You're it!!" and started running. The two others grinned and ran w/ them. At around nine o' clock, all of them were flat out tired, running around the Felton Hall can do that to you. So they just ended up lying on the grass and talking. "I don't like marshmallows.." Oliver said suddenly breaking the silence around them and using his not yet developed Scottish accent. (A/N: ^-^) "I-" Tom started to say but was cut off by a sudden yell "Eloise? Where are you, dear?" "I'm over here, mum!" she screamed back. "You're going?" Oliver asked "Yeah, my mum wants me to sleep early.." then he flashed a smile at her and said "Someday we'll all get together again and all get married!" At that Zenon frowned and said 'We can't all get married, only two people can and it HAS to be a girl and a boy.." Oliver pouted too and said "Nuh-uh!" "Yeah-huh!" Nuh-uh!" "Yeah-huh!" the last thing Eloise heard before the door closed behind her was "If we all can't get married, I'll pick Eloise!"  
  
A/N: Whew! Chapter 2 is finally done! It took me what? An entire summer before I got out of my stupor and wrote again but, well here are my chapters! How do you like it? Good? Great? Or not at all? Do tell by clicking that adorable little purple button right over there! On your bottom left hand side! Yup, thaaat's it. now click the confirmation mouse button and… Excellent! Well as you can see, I'm bored and need to write more chapters.!I'm just churning out the chapters.. oh and remember, Eloise is about hmm.. 6 here so that makes Oliver 7, Tom 6 and Zenon 5. 


	3. The Woman From Nowhere

Chapter 3: The Woman from Nowhere: (Chapter 3 in the 1st Potter book is The letters from No One)  
  
^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^Present Day^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^  
  
Racing down the corridor, a 14-year old girl bumped into everything bumpable in this part of her house. Today was 'The Day', she was going to get her new Persian cat! Grasping onto the edge of the railing to turn she jumped on the first step and on the proverbial banana peel (Older brother wasn't there to save her now), slipped and rolled the rest of the way down the stairs(Imagine a bowling ball heading towards the pins.. Good). Screaming like a deranged old woman ("AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!" +bam bam bam+), she soon reached the bottom of the stairs ("EEEYAAAHHHHHH!!" +baboom baboom baboom+) and crashed face first into the antique piano. ("BLEEAAHHH!" +KAA- BOOOM!!!!+)Sliding off the now broken and (A/N: frankly)- immensely battered and beat up piano, She attempts to pick herself up and falls back down. " What happened???" her mum screams while walking towards the 'Eloise- the-meteorite vs. little piano' accident. "I'm okay! Really I am, mum!" Eloise manages to blubber out before she collapses.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!  
  
"A few days rest, is all she needs.." Eloise heard her mother say to her father. And as the few days passed Eloise thought she heard a rather familiar flapping and scraping sound at her window, but shook it off as a hallucination. Finally by the fourth day of scratching she looked up and almost decided to fall back into unconciousness. A woman was at her window. But she was on the second floor. No.. worry about that later she thought.. A WOMAN IS IN MY WINDOW!! AND I'M ON THE SECOND FLOOR!!!! she thought panic-stricken. Now be rational Eloise and THINK!! she blinked a few times and found that the woman was still there, rapping impatiently and now looking quite annoyed. She decided to open the window to let the woman in. " Now, Eloise is it? yes, your mother and father have granted me permission to let you attend Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, your clothes are all packed including the necessary supplies you shall need from the muggle world. They have given me muggle currency to exchange for galleons and the like. If you wish to say goodbye, do it now, they are standing right behind you." "Eloise dear." her mother began "You've decided for me? How come?" her father looked at her and said "This is a great opportunity, and we want you to learn everything you can, alright? I know that you're interested in this magic stuff. And don't ever forget to pray ok? Write to us everyday, Eloise" "We'll miss you.." her mom told her and hugged her. She didn't hug back right away, it was all too sudden but then she realized that she may not see her parents for a very long time and decided to keep a happy memory of them. Then she turned and went to the woman waving a 'goodbye' to her parents and her brother who had just now joined the group. She gulped and went out the window and disappeared together w/ the woman w/ a small *+pop+*  
  
A/N: Short chappie, I know. But well the new chapter will be out very soon.. I promise you that! I'm on a writing roll! So enjoy it while you can!! 


	4. The Giver of Galleons, Sickles and Knuts

Chapter 4: The Giver of the Galleons and Sickles and Knuts (chapter 4 in HP 1 is 'the Keeper of the Keys'. ah, close enough..)  
  
A/N: hey you guys! The best music to listen to while you're reading this is Diagon Alley.. you know in the potter film when harry appears in Diagon Alley.. but if you don't have that, you can always listen to Wondrous World.. still from the potter Movie..  
  
"Oh..my." Eloise mumbled as she and the woman from earlier appeared suddenly into a busy London street. "What did you just do?" she asked, the woman coughed and said "my dear, I am madam hooch and that was Apparition, it is a handy trick that I am sure you will try to learn and master while you are in school" Eloise jogged to keep up w/ the Madam Hooch's long smooth strides, and asked "Well.. yes, I suppose, but .." she paused then blurted out the question she had been meaning to ask "What am I doing here?" Madam Hooch stopped walking making Eloise bump into her. "Sorry..' she started then Madam hooch started speaking " You are here under Dumbledore's request, Professor Dumbledore, will be your headmaster during your stay in Hogwarts." "Sorry, but request for what?" Madam Hooch coughed then said "That we have an Asian division, apparently no other Asians were magic enough to attend the school, others passed the magical abilities test but did not want to be involved in something like this, so we were forced to recruit the ones in Southeast Asia and a few in East Asia, Fortunately, the ones who agreed were w/ the most potential, skill and knowledge. YOU are one of them, Ms. Gahndenbahlt, and I say, we are most proud to have you and a few of your classmates attend Hogwarts." Seemingly out of breath, she stopped in front of a musty oak door and opened it. Apparently, no one else seemed to notice the door w/c was in front of them just as no one seemed to notice their sudden appearance in the middle of such a busy and crowded walkway. " Well come along now, d'you want the muggles to see you?" Madam Hooch said a bit exasperated. 'Muggles.' then it all hit Eloise in one big splash "Harry Potter!" she screamed, as the power of the all-knowing goddess hit her (A/N: ever heard of that goddess?) All the people in the bar stopped what they were doing and turned to look at her. "Where is he child?" the bar tender asked her, by this time, she had clapped both hands on her mouth "Er nothing.. sir.. I just.. it was.." "Come along now..' said Madam Hooch wrapping a long-fingered hand on Eloise's arm and pulling her towards a door in the back 'I remember this..' she thought. "Now.. I'm sure you'll want to watch this.." said Madam hooch "Step back an-" '"Three up two across, right?" Eloise asked Madam Hooch looked down at her w/ allsorts of awe. "Why.. yes.. I was told you were knowledgeable but.. well.. lets go now shall we?" She said and tapped the right bricks. Soon the whole wall vibrated and shook. Slowly it parted at the middle and revealed a crowded street full of funnily dressed people 'Witches.. and wizards!" she thought excitedly. "Welcome to -" "Diagon Alley.." Eloise finished. Madam Hooch just looked at her strangely. Then she heard a very familiar voice "Now, girls I know you're all excited to- stop that! -no we have to go to Gringotts- put that down!" A severe looking woman screeched to a halt in front of her and said "Xiomara! Oh.. I'm glad you're here and w/..?" "Eloise Gahndenbahlt, pleasure to meet you Prof, McGonagall.." she said and Professor McGonagall smiled at her. "Hi Eloise!!" A girl peeked out from behind McGonagall and waved frenziedly "Annamae?" she asked frowning a little. "Hey!" another one said, hugging her "Hi 'loi!" "hey you guys!! What are you doing here?" "Uh.. waving like maniacs and acting stupidly??" A short girl w/ wavy hair and freckles asked sarcastically folding her arms across her chest. "Hi Dyan!, Hi everyone!!" "Group hug?" Francois said everyone looked around then mutually agreed "Naw..!" Professor McGonagall eyed the group warily then said "Xiomara.. I suppose you should take half of them.." Madam Hooch nodded and announced to the group of girls in front of them "Split into 2 groups and we'll meet here at exactly 5 o' clock, if anyone is late.. they will be left behind.." "Okay!!" 10 fists went up. So two groups headed for Hogwarts to change their muggle cash for wizard money.. Once they had their moneybags full and quite heavy, they separated again and went to different shops.  
  
~#~#~#~# Professor McGonagall's POV  
  
"Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions .. Have you all got your moneybags?" "yes.." came the chorus. So Prof. McGonagall led group anime and PS towards the counter. 'Heaven knows why they called themselves that..' she thought mentally wringing her hands. As she looked around her gaze landed on that short girl with rather becoming violet eyes. 'What was her name again?- Oh yes, Dyan Watt' "Like I said Hokuto, Red magnifies my eyes' beauty a million times!" Dyan told her putting a hand to the collar of the dress robe and stared at the mirror, A taller girl went up to her, slouched a little so that their faces were the same level and scrutinized her. "Hmm.. magnifies it alright.. straight to slutdom" W/ that she smirked and left. The Watt girl pouted and said "Ergh, I hate it when she's right!' then started taking off the robe. ' This girl should not to be crossed, she just has this sense of control and deep understanding, quite unusual really.. And neither is that other one.. Hokuto was it? Yes, the scary thing about that girl is how she adapts like a chameleon.. So quickly and the way she takes things all at once, seeing the puzzle as a whole. If those 2 would ever go over to the dark side, heaven forbid!' Then her gaze fell on a girl w/ silvery-blue streaks in her hair, 'Quite a bubbly girl, I thought she would probably be a dunderhead like that Patil in my house.. if not for the way she crossed the room. At first I thought she was a werewolf but it seems she had learned the art of Transition already, I think she'll be a wonderful transfiguration student.' Looking around the store again she saw a bouncy and active girl ' Ah, her.. Annamae.. brilliant that girl is, very resourceful as well, and her ability to be laid back yet lead is quite handy, really. She would do well in Slytherin. And lastly that tall and quiet girl Francois.. her power of perception is quite amazing really, her senses always seem to be peaked, yet something about her wasn't right. I'll have to figure it out later..' "Professor?.." someone said. "We need to go now.." someone else said "Alright, has everyone got everything? Moneybags? Clothes?" nods "Excellent.. let's move on now.." "Professor, excuse me, but what's that?" asked the blue-streaked girl "Oh.. well that.."  
  
A/N; Cliffy!! Gotta love those cliffies! They do wonders for your reviews page! So how do you guys like it so far? Praise? Put- down? Put it all in your wonderful little review! 


End file.
